The Change
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: Korra and Iroh are now married and getting adjusted to family life. Nightmares of a girl with two different colored eyes is Korra and Iroh 's future daughter, read more to see how it all unfolds. Korroh, Masami, and Bolin X Opal ships included.
1. The New Beginning

The Change

General Iroh and Korra, Mako and Asami

Rated M for later more mature content.

All rights belong to Bryke

The New Beginning

It has been three years since harmonic convergence. The world seems to be adjusting to Avatar Korra's decision. She even regained her connection to her past lives after she visited the spirit world.

The young Avatar was sleeping, before a nightmare had woke her up with a loud scream. The same nightmare has been happening almost every night now for the past week. Tenzin had come into her room after hearing her scream. She had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Are you alright Korra? Is it the dream again?"

"Tenzin. She. …Yellow. Blue….. Struggle…." These are the only words that Korra could manage to say between mumbled sobs.

"I think it is time you needed a vacation Korra."

"I cannot take a break I am the Avatar." Her tears started to go away. She wiped them from her cheeks with her fingers.

"Yes but you are human too. These dreams have troubling you and it would do you good to get some vacation time in and get rid of this unwanted stress."

"If you think it is for the best then I will do it."

"Wonderful, we will travel to the fire nation. Kya and Bumi have already met with Fire Lady Ursa. They are celebrating Iroh's twenty-third birthday."

"Can I bring any friends along? Maybe team Avatar?"

"I am sorry Korra only we can attend."

"Define we Tenzin."

"Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Pema, You, Naga, Oogi and lastly myself." He counted everyone on his fingers.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Roughly two weeks."

"Great, and then we can return home." The twenty year old Avatar looked at her mentor and had a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"We also leave two days from now."

"Great" she lay back on her bed and proceeded to go back to sleep.

The next morning:

Korra was getting things packed for her two week long trip to the Fire Nation. Since it was close to summer the Fire Nation would be extremely hot. Something the Avatar bearing from the Southern Water Tribe was not used to. She wondered how her Polar Bear Dog would like the warm climate and it got her thinking maybe Bolin should watch her for a couple weeks. Naga enjoyed playing with Pabu and really liked Bolin a lot.

She noticed that one of the sailboats that people can take to get to Air Temple Island was heading its way over. Korra airbended lifting her in the air with excitement to go greet the ship about to come to shore.

Of course as she was thinking about Bolin he shows up with Mako and Asami. It was a little hard on Korra at first when Mako told her that he was back with Asami but it didn't make things weird for them since those feelings of love for Mako had turned into loving him as a brother.

"Hey Korra" they all spoke in unison as they got off the boat. Korra went over and hugged her friends.

"I am so happy to all of you. I have to go away on a trip tomorrow for two weeks to the Fire Nation." At the thought of going to the Nation made Korra's body shake with disapproval.

"Why are you going to the Fire Nation?" Bolin asked.

"Well I have been having nightmares for the past week, and Tenzin thinks that I have been working too hard and that I need a vacation. Also the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation aka General Iroh is celebrating his twenty-third birthday. I always thought he was so much older than us. Bolin can you also take care of Naga while I am gone? She hates the heat and since the fire nation does not have a lot of water can you watch her for two weeks please?" The Avatar pleaded at the Earthbender with the cheesiest smile she could conger on her face.

"Alright I will do it."

"Thanks you are the best."

"On one condition."

"Name your price."

"Well, tell us about these nightmares."

"There is not much about them. Except a girl has one blue eye and one yellow eye she was also wearing a Fire Nation Crowned Princess bun. She gets taken by an evil spirit. I try to save her and I cannot. I also have a motherly attachment to her. I tried talking to all my past lives; they told me as the Avatar I may meet people before I actually meet them. Even if it means by a few years."

"Could it be that the girl is your future daughter?" Asami spoke softly.

"I really don't know. But I will think more about this." The Avatar spoke softly to her friends.

"Well we got to go Korra have fun on your trip. Naga Away." Bolin Jumped on Naga and the Polar Bear Dog jumped into Yue Bay. Korra Chuckled as she watched Naga and Bolin swam to the shores of Republic City.

"Relax Korra you need it." Asami told her Best Girlfriend and hugged her.

"Promise me that you will come back to Republic City and not move to the Fire Nation."

"I won't I promise." She hugged her best friend and watched them get on the sailboat.

At the Fire Nation:

The whole gang had made it. Of course the Airbending children flew of the Sky Bison. It reminded Korra of the time she saw them do that when she was visited by the family. The only difference was that now the almost four year old Rohan was trying to keep up with his sisters and brother. Korra giggled at them she grabbed her luggage she proceeded to Airbend herself down but she lost her grip, luckily she was caught by someone. It was General Iroh who did; he smiled a huge smile at her. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

"A master airbender and you managed to trip. Good thing you had me there to catch you my Avatar." Korra felt herself blushing.

"Let me go and I can show you how skilled I am in bending Iroh." Korra's fiery temper was shining through again only because the Prince has provoked her.

"No thank you Avatar, I had my fun. You are my guest." He was smiling at her and then walked with the other group members. Korra went to pick up her luggage and she had confusing feelings about the General. His mother had the party members for her to the rooms they will be staying in. Korra went to follow them, but she was stopped.

"Korra you will stay in the guest room in the palace." She gave him a look and her left eyebrow rose. She then crossed her arms and studied him. For the first time since she has meet Iroh this had to be the time to notice that Korra found the Prince attractive. He had golden eyes, a handsome smile and I toned body.

"Why can't I stay with Tenzin?"

"Well Korra since they are staying in the guest palace that has been fully filled. Also you being the Avatar you may require more protection."

"I can protect myself just fine. Want me to show you?" she got her face close into his her eyes were staring into his. She could smell the scent of the Prince he smelt good and it was intoxicating. She had to back away from him and she blushed more.

"Well let me show you too your room."

He picked up her luggage and walked with her to the room she would call home for the next two weeks. How can she stand being around this guy for than five minutes? At any chance he got he would make fun of her and harass her. Why was he bothering her? Was she trying to make a move on her?

"Here is your room." He dropped her bag onto the bed that was surrounded in red. Korra sat on the bed testing the firmness of the bed. It was to her liking but it saddened her that she may not get any sleep again tonight due to her nightmares.

"Thank you General for helping me, settle in for my stay." She got off the bed and bowed to him respectfully. Much to her surprise he hugged her.

"You don't have to thank me at all. You saved my life on many occasions. Please call me Iroh." Korra was again engulfed in Iroh's scent again. He smelt spicy like cinnamon and yet charred smelling like fire. When she was with Mako his scent never drove her this crazy. Korra did not want to leave the hug and her heart was racing a mile a minute.

Oddly enough Iroh was feeling the same about the Avatar. But he chose to leave the long embrace.

"Well please change into your best clothes dinner will be soon." He left the room. She went into her suitcase and picked out her blue Water Tribe dress. She brushed her hair and left it down. She walked out of her room, and bumped into someone. It was Iroh dressed in his dinner best. He smiled softly at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to be your escort to dinner."

"That would be wonderful thank you." She smiled at him and took his arm in hers.

She couldn't help but notice how much taller Iroh was than her, even Mako wasn't this tall. She moved closer to him without thinking. She felt his heart race faster and her heart beated faster too. They had finally gotten to the giant table that all the quests where seated at.

"I have to go sit to my family you can take that seat right next to Tenzin and my Grandfather." The Prince told the Avatar. Tenzin watched Korra as she sat down next to Zuko and him.

"Looks like you are getting along quite well with Iroh huh?" at that moment Korra started to blush. Tenzin started to laugh at Korra's reaction to the question.

"Yeah."

"Korra likes Iroh." Ikki started to pester Korra. Zuko started to chuckle hearing everything.

"So what if I do Ikki?" The Avatar said to the young airbender.

At that moment Ikki just shut up and went onto eating the food that was placed in front of her. Korra looked in the direction of Iroh and saw he was looking at her too. She blushed and stopped looking at him. Tenzin observed what was happening.

"Looks like the feelings are mutual." He then took a sip from his soup bowl.

Korra had noticed that everyone was eating the same thing except her. Everyone was eating hot and sour soup a Fire nation classic. Yet in front of her she had Water Tribe Noodles. She glanced over at Tenzin.

"Tenzin why am I the only one eating Water Tribe Noodles?" she whispered.

"You should be honored Korra, a guest of high honor receives their favorite dish from their homeland."

"Why would I have the highest honor Tenzin?"

"Since you are the Avatar of course."

"You are hiding something."

"Well, Iroh must choose a suitable wife before the end of the two weeks, it is a customary Fire Nation tradition all they crowned princes and princesses all do it two weeks after their twenty-third birthday. But I do not see any other young ladies; it seems he has chosen you."

"But why me?" The surprised Avatar had asked.

"Why don't you ask Iroh yourself?"

The dinner was then over. Korra was the only one that stayed in her chair. She noticed that Iroh had walked into the room. She smiled at him softly.

"Does Tenzin speak the truth?"

"What do you mean Korra?"

"About you wanting to marry me?" she looked him in the eye not breaking eye contact.

"Well yes, but I wanted to court you and everything before it goes to that point." He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Why me out of everyone else?"

"Well out of everyone I have met you have always stuck out in my mind. Not because you are the Water Tribe Princess or the Avatar. I get a butterfly-bee in my stomach every time you are mentioned. I do not want to make a wrong move here but I do want to kiss you very badly."

"What if I told you I wanted to kiss you?"

At that moment Korra and Iroh had their first kiss. Korra had kissed Mako before and she never felt the amount of passion from a kiss as much as she felt from Iroh. She left from the kiss and she looked at Iroh. He smiled at her.

"It is time to retire. Let me escort you Korra." He took his hand in hers and walked her to her room. Korra got dressed in her sleeping garb. She rested her head on her pillow and she drifted into a slumber. She awoke again screaming and tears rolled down her cheeks. A shirtless Iroh had come to her rescue.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah sorry if I woke you." He grabbed her in a hug and kissed away her tears. He then planted a kiss softly on her lips.

"I couldn't sleep either; I have been having a nightmare about a little girl for the past week." Korra's eyes had widened as she looked at Iroh.

"Does this girl have one blue eye and one yellow eye?"

"She does."

"That must mean we are dreaming about the same little girl."

"We must go to the fortune teller in town tomorrow. Well goodnight Korra." He kissed her lips softly.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

That night Korra and Iroh feel asleep in each other's embrace. For the first night in one week Korra or Iroh did not have that nightmare. Iroh woke to the sleeping Avatar next to him her naturally cold body had kept him cool throughout the night. He smiled at her and left the bed so he can return to his quarters, so he could get ready for the day. The two weeks were like this. Today would be the last day she was in the Fire Nation. A part of her wanted to stay and another part of her wanted to go back to Republic City.

Soon after Korra woke up and realized the firebender was not there by her side. She got up made her bed and then proceeded to take a shower that was connected to her suite. She came out of the shower fully dry and waterbended all of the excess water out of her hair. She combed her hair and debated if she wanted to leave her down or put it up like she always has. She left it down, she then walked out of her room to go exploring. She had come to a pond with turtle-ducks. They swam toward her thinking she had a slice of bread for them. But she didn't have any bread; she laughed as they gave her looks of disappointment and swam away. She sat alone for what felt like hours until she was greeted by Tenzin.

"Hey Tenzin." The Avatar spoke softly as she bended the water ever so slightly just to make a ripple in the pond.

"Prince Iroh has been asking for you." Tenzin smiled at her. "Is everything alright Korra?"

"Well Iroh is the only who can soothe my nightmares. He is even faced by the same nightmare. It is rather strange isn't it?"

"Love works in strange ways Korra." He hugged her.

"Don't you think I am moving too fast with Iroh?"

"Not really, you two have known each other ever since you were children."

"I don't remember that."

"Well it was just before you knew your identity of being the Avatar. Iroh and his mother would come and visit my Mom. Iroh wanted to play with you over all the other little girls. At that point you were an excellent bending partner for him."

"What did I do?"

"Well what you did was send water whips at him, froze his feet to the ground. The list goes on really."

"I did all of this at three?"

"Yes you did."

Korra chuckled at Tenzin's story. She found it hilarious that she kicked Iroh's ass when they were kids. Tenzin laughed with her, he took out some bread and threw some at the turtle-ducks. The gobbled up the bread quickly as it hit the water's surface.

"I see you have been acquainted with our royal pets." Iroh said as he laughed. His gaze didn't move from Korra's.

"I will leave you two be." Tenzin got up from the grass and walked away.

"Royal pets, really?" she giggled at the sound of what Iroh called the turtle-ducks.

"They are, this same family of turtle- ducks has been living in this very pond for five generations now."

"Who told you this?"

"It's a known fact ask my Grandfather about it." He moved closer to her on the grass. He leaned in and kissed her. "I don't want you to leave Korra."

"I don't want to either Iroh. I enjoy your company. I haven't had nightmares since you have been sleeping next to me for the past two weeks."

"Korra I don't know how to say this but I will just say it. I love you and will you marry me?" Iroh had pulled out a Water Tribe Betrothal Necklace but it was laced with designs of the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. She was surprised but she kissed him back in her response. "I am guessing that is a yes."

"Yes Iroh, I would love to marry you." She smiled at him widely. "When should we get married?" she looked at him.

"Well since you are traveling back to Republic City tonight why not today? I can have the Fire Sage marry us."

"This seems wrong to get married in secret and we have only been together these few short weeks." Korra said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I have known you since I was six Korra, I have liked you ever since. When you were with Mako it hurt me greatly. I want only you Korra and with all the titles that come before your name."

"Well you have many titles too General Prince Iroh." She laughed at him, yet he wore a serious face. She noticed and spoke to him. "Let's get married. Lead the way." On the way Korra asked Pema and Tenzin to be the witnesses. With a slight hesitation Tenzin agreed. The ceremony was short and sweet, soon after the young couple consummated their marriage. It was Korra's first time with a man that way and it was also Iroh's first.

She didn't want to leave her husband. She kissed him goodbye and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Iroh knew she was upset and he hugged his wife tighter. He knew this would be a new beginning for the both of them. He loved her and she loved him, that's all that mattered. Korra got onto the Sky Bison and as the company took off, she watched as her husband was out of view. In six hours time she would be back in Republic City.

She was welcomed back by her best friends. They all hugged her and she smiled happy to see her friends. "How was your trip?" the overly happy earthbender asked her lifting her.

"My trip was wonderful but it was hot. I had my fortune told and my nightmares are cured." She thought about Iroh and how they made love only hours before, the Avatar was missing her husband already. But they both had duties she was the Avatar and he was the General of the United Forces. She was counting down the days until she would see him next. He was going to be coming to Republic City in about a week or so.

"That's great." Bolin said. She felt bad not telling her friends about her marriage but for now it was best to be untold to everyone since she feared her husband would be targets to her enemies. "Everything alright Korra you seem distracted?" The Republic City Detective asked his friend.

"Yeah I am fine." She smiled at Mako and walked into the temple followed by Bolin, Asami and the lastly Mako.


	2. Republic City Rescue

The Change

I own nothing except that I love the Iroh and Korra pairing. All rights reserved to Bryke.

Chapter Two:

Republic City Rescue

It had been a week since Korra had married Iroh; she had gotten a letter from her husband.

My dearest Korra,

I may be coming into Republic City a little later than expected. Our fleet was going off course due to tide changes. But as soon as I get into Republic City I want to meet you at the docks. Then I can take you out for dinner. I will see you soon give me another five days before we go to port.

Love always.

Iroh

Korra had felt bummed that her husband wasn't going to be here until another week from now. Korra must do things to keep herself occupied. She played with the airbending children. Tenzin watched her fondly. He knew that Korra would one day be ready to have children from her husband.

"Any word from Iroh?" the master spoke to her.

"No he just said he won't be here until a week from now." At that moment a messenger hawk flew in with another letter. She quickly read it and ran off. "Turns out he is coming to port soon I will see you later Tenzin."

"Have fun be careful." Korra had her hair down. She ran for the docks as fast as she could. A group of people where waiting at the docks including detective Mako. Korra hid in the shadows not wanting to be seen. But only one person noticed her. He grabbed her and went in for a kiss. It was long and passionate. They had separated once they saw someone come toward them. It was the president.

"Avatar Korra and General Iroh, I hope you two are just sharing war stories and not planning anything."

"No sir Avatar Korra was greeting me back to Republic City." Korra smiled shyly.

"Is this true Korra?" The president asked her.

"Yes. Is it a problem that I welcome my friend at the docks?" she sounded a little annoyed how the president was asking her questions. She wanted to see her husband even if it meant seeing him in secret to protect him.

"Officer Mako it is a pleasure to see you again." the president spoke happily to the young firebender. Mako smiled.

"Hey Korra, how have you been?"

"Great I am just leaving. See you around everyone." With that she walked away.

"She is a trip that one, whoever marries her is always going to be on her toes. Huh boys?"

"Excuse me Mr. President but I do find that you are talking very disrespectfully towards the woman who saved the world just three years ago." The General was becoming annoyed on how the president was speaking about his wife.

"I wasn't just trying to be mean at all. I was just stating a fact."

"Well if you excuse me gentlemen I have plans." The general had returned to his quarters and changed into civilian clothes and went looking for his wife. He searched the docks, someone grabbed him. He was met by his wife's kiss and embrace.

"I have been having nightmares again since we haven't been near each other." She spoke softly in a hug. He kissed her again.

"Where would you like to go to dinner?"

"I have no idea. Surprise me." he did just that and took her to Chong's Cuisine. This place was expensive.

"Iroh we don't have to go here a lot of high and mighty people come here."

"So what's the harm?" he looked at his wife.

"We are kind of trying to be secretive about our current status are we?"

"Korra people are going to learn of our marriage sooner or later. If anything we could be two friends just going to dinner."

"I love you Iroh, this is why I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me Korra. But I respect your decision. I love you too." He kissed her softly. They walked into the building to find Mako and Asami were seated down at a table already. Hopefully they won't see her.

"KORRA COME SIT WITH US." Asami yelled toward them. Korra walked over with Iroh. "You are dining with Iroh this evening?" Asami asked her.

"Well yes Asami. He is my friend we got much closer while I visited the Fire Nation."

"Are you two a couple?"

"We are just buds. She is like a younger sibling to me." Iroh spoke to everyone at the table.

"Keep saying that again and I will hurt you." The avatar whispered in her husband's ear.

"Well I think we should just come clean with this whole thing to them they are your best friends after all" he whispered to her.

"Fine you have a point." Korra whispered to him.

"We have something to tell you two later." Korra said to both Mako and Asami.

After their meal, the two couples wanted to take a walk in the park. Korra had gripped her husband's arm with hers as they walked.

"Let's talk" Asami spoke softly separating Korra from Iroh. Mako walked with Iroh and just talked randomly, Mostly about their jobs or firebending.

"Spill Korra." Asami said when they were enough distance away from the boys.

"Well I am married. Iroh is my husband." Asami's mouth dropped. Mako had noticed Asami's mouth drop like that and ran over to see what the news was about.

"What is going on over here?"

"Korra and I are well married." Iroh scratched his back nervously.

"What?" Mako got mad and sent a ball of fire from his fist. "You promised me you would not move to the Fire Nation."

"I have not Mako, I got married. I love Iroh. He is my husband we have kept it a secret though because I don't want him to be a target of enemies I may have in the future. Mako please understand." He grabbed Korra and wanted to talk to her privately.

"Are you getting back at me?" Mako yelled at Korra.

"No of course not why would you think that?"

"Didn't you love me three years ago didn't you tell me that you will always love me?"

"Mako I am sorry but I have moved on. Iroh and I have something we never had. Please I didn't want it to happen like this. As my best friend I wanted you to be happy for me. But clearly you are just having a bitch fit about the whole thing." Sensing the tension Iroh came in to intervene. "Everything okay over here?" Iroh asked.

"No it's not. You got married to Korra. She hasn't even been with you that long."

"Well Mako, love cannot be measured in time."

"You two got married way to fast it will just be a time-bomb." Iroh felt pissed and wanted to hurt the cop. He knew he could take Mako down easy. But that would not make matters even better clearly you could see on Mako's face that he was jealous and outraged about Iroh getting married to Korra.

"How about this we all talk again like the adults we are before we say anything that will hurt anything else. But please keep this secret, we went about everything this way so we could be protected from the outside world."

"Fine" Mako said and the two couples left in opposite directions.

The couple has been married for six years now. Yet no one except for the handful of people that they have told knew about them being married. Korra now wanted to have a baby with Iroh. But the only problem was that he was off in Ba Sing Se with his troops helping them after a giant sandstorm hit the landscape. Korra knew she wanted to go to the city. She had to help in any way she could. She could use her healing abilities. That's it that is what she would do.

She took her Sky Bison Hugo Ba Sing Se. Kya and Katara wanted to help the efforts in any way they could so they went with the young avatar that was not so young anymore. It had been nine years since she changed the world. Six years since she got married.

After a few hours of flying, they had finally reached their destination. Korra observed as her husband was helping the people down below. He saw her sky bison and motioned where they should land. Korra helped Katara get of the bison and she went straight to the healing hut to take care of the sick and injured. Kya had followed her mother into the same hut. Iroh grabbed his wife in a hug. He kissed her passionately.

"You shouldn't have come, Korra." He told her. "It is not safe here."

"What kind of Avatar would I be if I didn't help? I can heal the people."

"Korra it isn't safe for you since there are a bunch of people who are against you opening the spirit portals. If anything happened to you." Iroh had tears in his eyes. He kissed her deeply and tears rolled down her cheeks. Before they knew it another sky bison was filled with people ready to join in on the efforts. She doesn't care if anyone saw them kissing, she loved her husband. She noticed that Iroh had a wound on his arm.

"Iroh you are hurt. Let me help you with that."

"I have more wounds than just this." The people on the sky bison were Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Rohan, Mako Asami, Pema, Tenzin, Desna, Eska, Bolin and Lin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked them.

"We wanted to help you and help your husband." Bolin said. Almost everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag now. I have to go heal Iroh he is hurt badly."

"What do you want us to do?" they asked. Iroh then told them what tasks they could do best. Iron pointed to the direction of which area was the hut he was staying in quite far away from the other huts. Korra had a water pouch around her waist.

"Okay show me where these wounds are."

Iroh removed all of his clothes except his underwear. Korra took the water from her pouch and begin heal her husband.

"Korra are you all right?" he asked her.

"It hurts me seeing you like this." His wounds where completely healed. She bended the water back into her pouch. Her much taller husband grabbed her in an embrace. He then kissed her and in a one swoop he then moved her to the queen size futon in the tent. He lay on top of her. She felt his erection against her. They looked at each other in the eye. He continued to undress her. Only her underwear and his was a barrier between them making love. He removed his underwear and then he removed hers. Both of them were completely naked. The warmth between them was escalating. Iroh had touched Korra and she had become very wet. Iroh took a blanket and covered them. He then entered her with ease. She moaned in pleasure, and he began to thrust into her in a rhythm that they both agreed on. He felt himself ready to climax.

"Iroh you can inside, I want to have a baby, your baby." She said.

With that at his wife's request he erupted his warm seed into her. He moaned as he emptied all he had into her. They were both sweating and he was still inside of Korra. He was not done yet. As he and Korra both caught their breath he started moving again inside of her. But this time it would be longer for them both of them to climax. They both wanted to conceive this child tonight. Until both there stamina ran dry that was what it would take. After the first time he came in her it was followed by five more times. Korra was all sticky. Only three hours had passed and they needed to return to their duties. Not the duties they had to each other of course but what they had to do for the world.

"Who knew baby bending was so gross." She observed while cleaning herself slightly from this mixture of her and Iroh's passionate encounter.

"Baby Bending?" Iroh asked with a slight giggle in his voice.

"Yeah baby bending, the act of making a child." She said as she started getting dressed.

"I do enjoy baby bending, my love. We should do it again later once we both retire for the night." Korra had made herself look like she did not 'baby bend' just a few minutes ago. She kissed her husband and then walked out of the tent. She went to the healing hut and he walked out and went to his soldiers assisting them. Both of them both went to their natural elements respectively. Korra as the Avatar and a healer that was her duty. Since the power was out in Ba Sing Se, Iroh went to his post as the General and bended lightning to help the city restore power.

"Hey Korra where were you for three and a half hours?" Rohan asked the Avatar. Korra had started to blush. The youngest airbending child always followed Korra around.

"Well honey Korra had to heal Iroh." Katara told her nine year old grandson.

"But everyone else including Korra is healing everyone else much faster." The young airbender pointed out.

"Well Rohan his chi was blocked and he also had some deep tissue damage that took me all that time."

"I bet he had some deep tissue injuries. That certainly needed healing." The twenty-five year old earthbender said while helping tend to others. Bolin had walked over to Korra and whispered to her "You are aware you reek of sweat right. So that means you were baby bending. " Korra started to blush. She looked at him and it was a death glare.

"What are you doing in here Bolin it is a healing hut for women and children now get out?" She water wiped him out of the hut, returning the water back so she could heal the others.

"Korra are you alright dear you just waterbended Bolin out of the hut." Her water bending master asked her. To make matters worse both of her parents who knew about her marriage knew where also there helping in any way they could.

"Korra" both her parents greeted her in hug. She was happy to see them, she felt weird around them now since she was now trying to have a baby with Iroh. Her husband of six years. "So when will I be a grandpa?" the Avatar's father asked his daughter. Korra just smiled back at him. She did not know what to say.

"Well Dad I am not sure."

"Well I hope soon"

"Tonraq leave her alone nature has to run its course." Senna took her husband outside of the healing hut.

"God my parents are annoying." Korra yelled throwing her arms up in the air. She stormed out of the hut and took herself for a walk. She felt someone was following her.

"Who is there?" her fist had become warm as she bended fire out of her palm. She held it as she scanned her surroundings it was getting dark at an accelerated rate. She heard many footsteps. Ropes where throw at her, she moved out of the line of fire. But one rope grabbed her feet. Causing her to fall down. "Let go of Me." she struggled bending very element at her disposal.

"Imagine the reward we would get for her." One of the hooded men said to his comrades.

"The Avatar who is married to the Prince of the Fire Nation. Well this is surely a wonderful surprise indeed." In a flash they were gone. Korra was being taken by five unknown men, they knocked her out. They only thing she can remember seeing way a man with blue eyes and white skin. She heard shouting for her but her voice was not heard. It made then men in the car drive faster.

At the camp site: Iroh was looking forward to "baby bending' with his wife tonight. They lost daylight and that when everyone stopped working. Iroh had scanned the crowd of healers looking for his wife. But no sight of her.

"Excuse me Katara have you seen Korra?" he asked the elderly water bender.

"No the last time I saw her was when she took a walk after she got heated up."

"Thank you Katara." He asked his in-laws, her friends, no one has seen the Avatar for a couple hours. Iroh had put together a search party. With everyone who knew her. He even called in his commander the president telling him the whole situation. Within hours the whole world was on the search for the Avatar. And in those hours the whole world had found out about Korra and Iroh's secret marriage.

"Damn they are looking for the bitch. That was really fast. Looks like she really does have the heart of the Prince he must want to pay a hefty price so she won't be her hostage anymore."

She knew where she was, she was back in Republic City. She was locked in the base of the triple threat triads. She was feeling weak and drained. They haven't given her water or food for the past two days. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Here you are Korra." One of the henchmen threw some food at her. She was caged in a cell with just a toilet and a bed. Eventually a week turned into a month and then turned into months. She had been in the cell for three months now she started heaving into the toilet bowl. She has never felt this sick in her life a chronic month of throwing up. That is when the dumbasses chose to bring in a healer from the triad. The healer was trying to heal Korra but nothing could be done.

"Is she okay?" one of the triads asked.

"She is fine but she is pregnant. You knuckleheads better take better care of her." The female triad had grown snippy and walked away.

"Hear that Avatar Korra you're pregnant, congratulations should be in order." With that they gave her a feast and left her be for the next few days only to feed her and give her water. Korra now cried herself to sleep thinking about how she missed Iroh so much. And how she was pregnant and she could not celebrate with all of her loved ones.

Another two months had passed with her in the custody of the triads. The pregnant belly has become more defined as she spent her time in the cell. The triads even let her shower.

Mako had been searching with Iroh for the past five months. Still no leads to where the Avatar was. He could see Korra's husband grow less hopeful as time went on thinking she may have died. But later on that day Mako had taken Naga around for a ride. He heard the triads talking among themselves. "Can you believe the Avatar she is such a lazy bum. I don't know why we just let her go." Mako rode Naga to the police station and got everyone who was involved searching for Korra to get to Republic City.

"Is everyone here?" Mako asked. He scanned the meeting room to find everyone was there.

"Operation get back the Avatar is now ago." Mako shared a look with Iroh. "It's urgent now that we get her back now. I found out that Korra is being held by the triads at the main base underground where the equalists used to have a hideout."

"Let's go get my wife back." The eager General spoke. Getting out of his chair.

"We have to have a plan first." Bumi told Iroh.

"So it's settled Team Avatar will retrieve Korra." Bolin said. Asami got her equalist glove on. Everyone was ready for a full on ambush. They were met by the triads. Everyone fought the only one who went ahead where Iroh, Mako, Asami and Bolin. They had passed Korra's cell without realizing it. "Stop we should go back I thought I saw Korra." Iroh told everyone and much to Iroh being right Korra was passed out in the cell on the small prison bed. The lighting was dark and they could barely see. Iroh fire bended the cell that was holding Korra the past five months. He ran over to her and she was weak. He lifted her up remembering that she was much lighter than this. With only a small light to guide them they walked out of the jail in one piece. The sunlight hurt Korra's eyes as she was adjusting to it.

"Iroh you came for Me." she smiled at him. Iroh had noticed Korra was no longer trim her stomach was now large.

"We need an ambulance." Mako said on the radio. Within minutes sirens where blaring as they took Korra to the hospital. She went into the ICU, she was barely making it. The triads had kept her dehydrated and starved.

Once Korra was back to herself she was allowed to have visitors. She happily greeted her husband. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Iroh I have some good news for you. We are going to have a baby."

'That is wonderful Korra. I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I am here now Iroh."

"That you and you are never going to be left by yourself again. Do you hear me?" Iroh asked his pregnant wife.

"Yes sir."


	3. Welcome Home

The Change

I own nothing except that I love the Iroh and Korra pairing. All rights reserved to Bryke.

Chapter 3

Welcome Home

Korra has been in the hospital for a few days. She was recovering from being held captive by the triads. Korra knew more than ever that she and her unborn child were in danger. This child had an importance his/her's parents were very important people in the world his mother was the Avatar and the princess to the water tribes, while his father is General of the United Forces and the Prince of the Fire Nation. So respectfully the child was the heir of two thrones. The very thought of how important this child was terrified Korra. She had not yet told anyone of her fear, even her husband who has not left her side since she was taken from the triad's base. Korra woke from her sleep to find her husband was asleep in the chair next to her. He looked like a mess; he worried too much Korra thought. But as she got to thinking in his respective right, if she was in his shoes she would be a mess as well. It is like Iroh knew that she was awake, he woke and smiled at her he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"How are feeling today?" Iroh asked Korra.

"I am feeling much better today than I have been feeling in days."

Iroh had a spike of relief as he saw his wife's fiery spirit come back to her. He already wanted her out of the hospital so he can take care of her. He grabbed her hand in his. She could have sworn that he had a tear in his eye. His hand felt warm in hers; naturally Korra was always a few degrees colder than her husband. Which had made her a wonderful sleeping partner. But for the first time in her life she was freezing constantly. She could not pinpoint why she was cold she never was cold, she would easily overheat but never she had been this cold. Even when she was sick and had fevers she wasn't cold then. Iroh took note that she was cold and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"They think the baby is a firebender." Iroh spoke softly to his wife.

"How did they manage to figure that out?"

"Well since you hale from the Water Tribe and a royal bloodline your body is naturally colder than all of the other people from the other nations. Me being from the Fire Nation and me a royal bloodline essentially our two respective bloodlines clash. Our child must be a firebender since all your body's warmth is being drained from you."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Well I had read some books about it and also there was a reported death of women who was pregnant with her husband's child."

"So you are saying I can die?" Korra was in shock about what her husband was saying. Could she die too?

"No you are very special, since you are the Avatar. You weld the power of fire so your body is used to the flames and extreme heat that requires you to be a firebender."

"Well that just brightens my spirits Iroh, when can I leave this dreadful place?"

"Well you can leave today the doctors told me." Korra rubbed her pregnant belly; she hated being connected to machines. She wanted to be out of this hell hole ASAP.

"Can I leave now?"

"We had a feeling you would say that." she turned and saw Tenzin and Pema in the doorway with a bag for Korra. "Have a change of clothes for you; we were thinking that the hospital gown was rather uncomfortable for you." She was handed the bag to find layers upon layers of clothes in the bag. The nurse had come in and unhooked her from the machines. Korra then waddled to the bathroom to get changed into her maternity clothes. She was unpleased with them. She had her classic Korra pout on her face as she waddled out of the bathroom.

"I look like a snow beast, I feel like a snow beast." Iroh chuckled. He went over and hugged his wife. He has getting used to having to hug his wife with her baby bump.

"Well you are a very beautiful snow beast." She gave him a death glare and he smiled right back at her. He then kissed her on cheek.

"You know I hate you sometimes." She openly told her husband. His smile went to a frown. He watched her and noticed she had been wearing her betrothal necklace the whole time. She looked so beautiful; he could not picture his life without her. She is the force holding him there. He got back to thinking about how they met again once the equalists where attacking Republic City. How she saved him in the middle of all the chaos and how he thanked her for saving his life. Back then he was attracted to her. But during that time her affections belonged to someone else. Iroh had been jealous of Mako the boy who she loved before him. Once he heard that Mako was back with Asami, Iroh felt happiness. But Iroh felt his love would be not returned by Korra. But once Tenzin was invited to his birthday bash he requested that Korra must come with just Tenzin and his family. During this time he was having nightmares the same ones that plagued Korra from getting any rest too. He knew it was time for him to proclaim his love to her. In a way she always felt that way towards Iroh, she feared they were moving way to fast. That was when Iroh visited the fortune teller. She had told him that he would live a long happy life surrounded by family. His life would have some challenges and the teller even told him that he would be married to the rightful heir of the water tribe and he knew that it was Korra. He had Korra visit the fortune teller as well and she told the same things to Korra. A day after they were wed by the highest Fire Sage with only Pema and Tenzin as the witnesses of their love or each other. Now he looked in front of him and looked at his wife who was wearing too many layers because she needed to keep in all the heat she could for the baby, his baby.

"Iroh is everything okay?" Korra was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"I would be lucky if I could take these stupid layers off." He kissed his wife.

He knew she was ready to leave this hospital. He was looking forward to being with her at their home on Air Temple Island. Much to Korra's surprise they had built a separate home for Korra and her soon to be growing family.

"Hey Korra once we get home can we get over baby names?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Korra and Iroh walked out of the hospital to be greeted by cameras. She wanted no part in this she wanted to just go home with her husband and talk baby names. All of it was stupid anyways. But luckily Mako was there and made a barricade from the press. Korra and Iroh had gotten on top of Oogi. Pema and Tenzin where already aboard. "Yip yip" Tenzin spoke and they went into the air.

"Those people are crazy." The pregnant Avatar spoke as she moved around to get comfortable. Iroh watched her cautiously; he didn't want anything to happen to her again.

"Well they want news about the child of the Avatar. This is a big event after all. For the first time since Kyoshi, Korra is the first female Avatar to be pregnant with her first child."

"Wasn't it important when Katara had you and your siblings?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"Well Korra it was important when we were born but the father was the Avatar. But this time the mother of the child is the Avatar. This is a big event that hasn't happened for hundreds of years." Tenzin told her. Great another thing for her to be terrified about for this child. Korra had also be reading child birthing books and that added more fear to her list of fears. Iroh knew something was bothering her and he just grabbed her hand. He held it tight trying to reassure her she had nothing to worry about that he was here for her.

They hand finally landed at Air Temple Island.

"Korra let me help you." Iroh got to his feet to help her off the sky bison. This scene reminded Tenzin about how Pema was pregnant and he wanted to help her.

"Iroh, stop helping me I am not helpless. I am just pregnant." She yelled at her husband. That is when Iroh just picked up Korra like she weighted nothing. "Put me down Iroh, I demand that you put me down right now." Within the time of her fuss, they were already on the ground she was already on her feet. She pouted at her husband. Korra wanted to do something to help but everyone was already working on a job. Naga came running to Korra and Korra had gotten knocked down by her loving Polar Bear Dog. Everyone gasped at Korra getting knocked down. Iroh kneeled down next to Korra who was getting a bath of Naga kisses all over her face. He knew Naga wasn't aggressive she a total sweetheart. But they had to be extra careful now that Korra was pregnant. But it was like Naga knew that Korra was pregnant. With that the Avatar's Polar Bear Dog had become very protective of her. Everyone had sensed Naga's change in attitude. Only the people who knew Korra could get close to her without Naga wanting to snarl at them.

"Looks like Naga has found out we are having a baby." Iroh grabbed Korra and lifted her in the air. Naga howled in excitement. Iroh had kissed his Wife on the cheek. Letting her down on her feet. "Shall we go inside?" Iroh had asked her.

"We shall." Without knowing Korra was being thrown a baby shower and a welcome home party.

"Surprise" everyone yelled. Korra was completely surprised. She had tears in her eyes. She grabbed her husband in a hug. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Welcome home sweetie." Iroh told her. Korra was then taken hostage by all the other woman who attended the party. Korra was surrounded by people who hugged and kissed her. So many people where touching her belly. Korra wasn't feeling comfortable. Asami came to Korra's rescue.

"Back off ladies, give her some breathing room." Asami hugged Korra tightly. "We are so glad that you are okay Korra." Asami gave Korra a look like she wanted to touch Korra's baby bump.

"Go ahead touch the baby bump, it hasn't stopped anyone else." Asami touched the bump and she felt the baby kick. "Well I think he likes his Aunt Asami." Korra felt the baby kick harder.

"It's a boy?" Asami asked Korra.

"I am not sure yet but I just have this gut feeling." They went to have their festivities.

Later that night:

Iroh and Korra where in bed together, ready to pick out names for the baby. Both Korra and Iroh had the books of their ancestors before them. They wanted to pick out a boy's name and a girl's name that would suit the little one that would be born in four more months. They keep looking and did not like anything in the family trees.

"Hey what about Ozai?" Iroh asked Korra.

Aang's body took over Korra's. This was weird for Iroh, this has never happened to Korra in all their years of marriage.

"Are you fucking crazy Iroh? You want to name your child after your shitty great grandfather? Also the person your wife defeated in her past life think again bub. Try something much more peaceful." With that Aang had disappeared and Korra remained.

"What did you say Iroh?" Korra asked him, she must have not been aware about Aang going into her body.

"I suggested a name and Aang did not like it." The shirtless Firebender told his pregnant wife. Iroh found out that Avatar Roku was related to him through his grandfather. And now the woman sitting right next to him was the second Avatar in the cycle since his great ancestor. "Korra what do you think about Roku for the name of our child if he is a boy?" Korra looked at her husband. She smiled at him and then kissed him hard on the mouth.

"It's perfect." She hugged her husband. Iroh placed a loving hand on Korra's pregnant belly. He moved her shirt up exposing her bare stomach. Her mocha skin had begun to stretch due to the growing baby inside. He kissed the belly. The child inside kicked happily knowing that his father was paying attention to him. Korra was trying to adjust to the baby kicking her. She could not believe that her baby would be born in four months. She fell asleep in Iroh's arms.

Now three months had gone by. It was time for Iroh to go back to the United Forces. He hated having to leave his very pregnant Wife. But he had to do his duty.

"Do you have to go Iroh I can have this baby at a moment's notice?" The heavily pregnant Avatar waddled in there room while he packed for his tour. He grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. Without thinking his hand rested on her very pregnant belly. He felt his child kick. His Wife was very pregnant and very emotional he hated having to leave her. He tried everything in his power to try to stay with her until their child was born. But the President told Iroh that the General was needed amongst his fleet once more. Korra had walked him to the docks; everyone was staring at the very pregnant Avatar hug and kiss her husband goodbye. Saying goodbye was always hard for them. But now the baby made things even more difficult.

"I have something for you Korra." He handed her a small box. Korra studied the box; she didn't know what it was. "It's a music box; I had it filled with my favorite lullaby from when I was a baby." He kissed her. He felt tears rolling down her face. "I will do everything in my power to get to you once he comes." He had his hand on her belly. "Don't come yet Roku, Daddy has to go away for a month. Stay in there until Daddy comes back and take care of Mommy."

"Make sure you are safe Iroh, Roku needs his Daddy. And I need you too." She kissed him she had to stand on her tippy toes meet her lips onto his. Iroh then had to leave Korra; he knew he had to go on a mission that would take him just about three weeks. But Korra could have him at any moment. Her and Iroh had a feeling that the baby was a boy and stuck with calling the baby Roku.

Tenzin had meet Korra at the docks; she watched the ship sail away. She was crying so hard, she hated this more than anything. She watched as her husband had showed up on deck he waved to her. She cried even harder and then waved back.

"Korra it's time for us to head back to the Island." Everyone who was close to Korra made a pact that someone will always be her body guard or until at least she had Roku. So she could protect herself. Korra bended the elements right now, she did early in her pregnancy but as she had come closer to her due date she didn't want to hurt herself or the baby.

"Sure Tenzin lets go." They both got on Naga. Tenzin knew that Korra was upset. Who wouldn't be at this point? Babies during the end of pregnancy had minds of their own when they wanted to come out into the big world. Tenzin had this experience with his children. Jinora and Ikki came two weeks late. While Meelo came on his due date. Rohan came two weeks early. Tenzin had a plan to keep Korra calm and enjoy this last month of pregnancy. The nursery was put together months ago. The room had Water Tribe Blues and Fire Nation Reds Iroh and Korra had picked put the look of the room.

"Korra why don't you relax a little bit? Pema is making dinner." Korra waddled into the living room and sat next to the nineteen year old Jinora who was reading a book. The teenager had become a master airbender along with her two younger siblings. Rohan still had some learning to do.

"What are you reading?" Korra asked Jinora. Korra placed her palm on her belly and rubbed it with love.

"A tale about Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku. It is wonderful, Sozin had betrayed Roku they fought and eventually lead to Roku passing away and then Grandpa Aang was born." At that moment Jinora finished the book. "You know that Avatar Roku is related to General Iroh? So does that mean he is related to you?" Jinora asked Korra.

"Well spiritually yes we could be, but since Iroh is Fire Nation and I am Water Tribe so bloodline wise we are not related." Korra told Jinora. "The thought crossed our minds too." Korra said shyly.

"Oh okay. I am going to see if my mother needs help cooking." Jinora spoke to the Avatar.

"Can I help at all?" Korra asked struggling to get up but the large belly was not helping her at all. "Never mind I will just sit here."

Korra hated being rendered somewhat useless, no one wanted her to help. She was upset the only two people who seemed to appreciate her at her current state was her husband and the kind hearted Rohan. Rohan had sat next to her at the dinner table. He smiled a giant smile at her and his mouth was missing some teeth since he was still growing.

"Don't be upset Korra. You are going to be a Mommy soon. The reason why everyone is having you rest is because you need it for when your baby comes." This little boy was so wise, it made Korra have tears swell in her eyes. The little airbender just hugged Korra. Soon after dinner was served. Korra had her plate served to her she was missing Iroh so much.

With her due date just a week away Korra had become stir-crazy. No one would let her get out of their sight and it was becoming annoying. She knew they cared but her patience was growing thin. She wanted to be left alone, even when she went to pee she had someone waiting for her right outside the door. Korra had overslept today and she was feeling a bit off. She jumped in the shower the warm water felt good on her body. She keep hoping Iroh would be home soon but she still had no word of him coming home yet. Korra had gotten dressed, and waddled into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Korra sat down on the couch and began to eat.

"Korra you should really eat at the table." Mako told her. She got up from the couch her patience was gone that was the last straw for her. She put the food on the table.

"You know what Mako I don't give a fuck where I eat I am hungry. I have been miserable without Iroh here I am lonely and everyone has been babying me. I can take care of myself." At that moment she felt something ooze from her and it went to the floor. She thought she had peed herself, but then she started to get pain in her stomach. No this wasn't happening he could be coming now Iroh wasn't home yet.

"Pema I think Korra's water broke." The contractions started hitting Korra hard. Pema ran like crazy to Korra.

"Mako lift her gently. We are going to take her to the birthing room." Once in the room Pema shooed him out so they can put the birthing nightgown on her. He heard Korra scream, another contraction must have been hitting her. "Mako, go get the others." Pema yelled through the closed door.

Mako grabbed Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Asami, Kya, Bumi, Rohan, Jinora, Tonraq, Senna and lastly Bolin. He told them all that Korra was now in labor everyone now ran like chickens with their heads off.

"Wait a second we need to help Korra out." Tenzin yelled. He now knew that he had to give orders to everyone. "Rohan, Ikki, Meelo, and Bolin do everything in your power to keep Naga calm. Naga can here Korra screaming as her contractions intensify. Senna, Asami, and Jinora go help Pema in the birthing Room. The rest of you come with me we are going to get Papa Bear home."

"Tenzin, Korra is requesting for Mako to stay." Asami told them.

"Fine Mako stay with them and help in any way you can." Mako had walked into the birthing room. Korra was sleeping and all the ladies had been prepping everything for the birth. Asami looked like she was in her element, knowing that Asami wanted to have children with Mako. Senna was tending to her daughter. Jinora and Pema where prepping the water to wash the baby off.

"Let's have Korra rest while she does, because not far from now we will have a baby." Pema told them they then walked out to give her some space. They looked over her in hour shifts. The Avatar had slept for eight hours now. She had been in labor the same amount of time. Korra had finally woken up on Mako's shift. She yelled in pain piercing Mako's ear drums. He covered his ears. Sweat was dribbling from her forehead, Mako grabbed a wet clothe and placed it on her head. He went to go to leave the room. Korra was breathing heavily and she looked terrified.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me." she pleaded.

"I am going to get the others; I cannot watch you be in pain like this." He went and got the ladies who would help. Pema went to check and see how dilated Korra was. She was only four out of ten dilated. They tried to soothe her to sleep some more to try and become more dilated. She did fall asleep again.

Tenzin had finally gotten to the Untied Forces ship. Iroh was in the middle of training he had worked up a sweat. As soon as he saw the people in front of him he ran to the Sky Bison. He told his second in command that he is in charge until he returns. He went on to tell the people on the Bison he felt something was off today and now he knew. Seven hours had passed and Iroh could not reach Air Temple Island fast enough. He hit the ground running to the birthing room. He heard Korra screaming at Mako to get Iroh here already. He opened the door to the sight of his Wife having her fist clamped on Mako's collar. Korra then shoved Mako away and smiled weakly at her husband. She was tired from being in labor for almost sixteen hours. Everyone left the room except for Pema and Senna. Iroh took his place next to his wife and held her hand. Pema had checked Korra again and she was now fully dilated.

"Korra you are now ready to push." Pema and Senna told Korra. Korra looked at Iroh and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her sweaty forehead. In just a few minutes they would be welcoming their child into the world.

"One more push Korra.'' She pushed one more time and she gave birth to her baby. Pema had cut the baby's umbilical cord. The baby had cried and Pema cleaned off the baby. Senna went to healing Korra from the childbirth.

"It's a baby Roku." Pema cheered. She then handed Roku to his mother. Korra took one look at her son and he was all Iroh. Korra was all healed from the childbirth. Senna and Pema left the new parents alone. Instinctively Korra went to breastfeeding her son. Iroh had taken the spot next to his wife on the bed. After Roku was done feeding, Korra handed him to his father. Roku looked up at his father with deep golden eyes.

"Iroh I think I am going to sleep some more." The Avatar was drained you could clearly see that, she had just endured sixteen hours of labor. Iroh had kissed his Wife. Roku had fallen asleep in Iroh's arms. He then put his son in his bassinet. His son was wrapped in a red silk blanket and he was dressed in a onesie. Both of the important people in his life where now passed out. He left the room. He was greeted by all of his loved ones and Korra's loved ones. Everyone was congratulating him on his newborn son.

"Welcome home Roku" Iroh whispered .


	4. The Vision In the Swamp

The Change

I own nothing except that I love the Iroh and Korra pairing. All rights reserved to Bryke.

Chapter 4:

The Vision in the Swamp

The festivities had begun. Roku's Birth had changed the lives of Iroh and Korra forever.

Their child had now evolved their love into something new and different. Parenthood was still new to Iroh; his son had sleep in the room where he was born along with his mother. Iroh had been part of many of the toasts in welcoming his son into the world. Mako even smiled at Iroh. The man Iroh once saw as a rival had become a friend. Iroh had heard his son make noise from the closed door. The cry had stopped as soon as it started; Iroh left the small party and went into the room. Korra held Roku in her arms. She was feeding again; Korra had taken on motherhood like she has been doing it for years. Roku had only been in the world for about eight hours. Iroh had loved his son so much. Korra was done feeding him again.

"Can I hold him?" Iroh asked Korra.

"You don't have to ask me sweetie, you are his father after all." She then gently handed Roku to Iroh. "He looks just like you." Korra told Iroh. For Iroh to hear that from his Wife it made him super happy. He kissed Korra on the forehead. "I think I want to take a shower." Korra told Iroh. Korra then got up out of the bed and went into the small shower that was right next door to the room. Korra had come out dressed in comfortable clothes. She watched as her Husband was bonding with their son.

"Do you think Roku should meet everyone?" Iroh asked Korra. She nodded her head as if to say yes to him. This would be the first time that Roku would meet the most important people in his life. Iroh was holding Roku, and Korra held onto Iroh's arm. Korra opened the door, she saw everyone eating and talking. Once they walked over everyone wanted to hold Roku. The most popular comment that went around when he was held was that Roku was all Iroh.

"Don't worry once we have our next baby, I have a feeling that he would look like you." Iroh whispered in her ear. Korra felt herself blush.

"We just had Roku, and now you want to have another baby?" she whispered back at him.

"In a few years." Iroh whispered back and he then grabbed her ass. She had gotten goose bumps from him touching her. He then moved his hand away and went to touch her face. His touch was hot and comforting as he touched her cheek. She always misses him whenever he goes on long tours. Their eyes locked in a moment; they were on the same wave length. They both were so blissful about this new experience called parenthood.

Korra watched Mako hold Roku, and Mako was looking at Asami. Korra knew where this was most likely to go. She had that feeling in her gut that Asami and Mako would want to get married after seeing her have Roku with her husband. Mako then walked towards Korra with Roku.

"Looks like this little guy wants his mommy." Mako then handed Roku to Korra. She smelt something bad. Like a dirty diaper bad. Yeah no wonder Roku wants to see mommy he has a poopy diaper for her. Korra's just smiled at her son and went back to the nursery and changed his diaper. This was not the first diaper she had changed before she had to change Rohan's stinky diapers when she babysat him a few times.

She felt someone was in the doorway; she turned to see it was Iroh. He wore his uniform still. He had not sleep since the day before Roku was born.

"Iroh you look tired." She said putting Roku down for another nap since he fell asleep in her arms. She now wanted Roku to get used to sleeping in his crib. Korra then gave her sleeping son a kiss on the forehead. His body had just felt as warm as Iroh's.

"I am fine the adrenaline of being a new father is keeping me up." He told his wife.

"That is no excuse mister you need to get some sleep." She wrapped her arms in front of her chest (which had gotten larger now that she started breastfeeding). She was also taping her foot and pouted at her Husband.

"But I won't be able to go to sleep without you." Korra looked at the clock and it read 9:30 pm. By this time everyone had went home and the new parents where alone with their infant son.

At 3 am Korra had heard her son crying. She went to go get him from the nursery.

"Don't worry I'll go get him." Iroh kissed his wife and left the bed. Iroh checked up on his son and luckily he just needed to have his diaper changed. Iroh then put his son back in his crib; he turned on the music box and walked out of the nursery.

His wife was sleeping soundly. He watched her as her chest lifted and dropped with every breath. He was thinking to himself how lucky he was to be married to such an amazing woman. She was the best person he had ever met in his life and he would not change his life at all. His wife and his son were his life now. He dreaded the days that he would soon have to go back to his ship. He had fallen asleep wrapped around his wife.

The next morning had come too soon. Korra was woken up by a fussy Roku. He wanted to eat. Korra thought to herself was boy he can eat. She sat in the rocking chair with Roku as she feed him. After he was done she burped him. She rocked with him some more. Pema soon came in to check on Korra.

"Hi Pema." She said quietly as Roku dozed further into a deep sleep.

"How is motherhood treating you?" Pema asked the Avatar.

"I am enjoying it very much. I never thought I could love someone as much as I could love Roku."

"The love for a child is very strong." Pema smiled. Korra felt Roku jerk as he passed out completely into his slumber. Korra had gotten up from the chair and then set her son in his crib.

Korra and Pema walked out of the nursery. Korra walked outside for a little bit to see a very happy Asami running towards her. Korra did not have time to react. She was forcefully brought into a huge embrace. Asami had held a newspaper in her hands.

"Look you made headlines Korra." Korra crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's about you having Roku of course." Korra had only shared with a few people about the birth of Roku.

"Who told?" Korra asked.

"Well I did of course." It was Ursa, Iroh's mother and Korra's Mother-in-Law. Korra liked her husband's mother of course but at times she put her nose in places where it should not be. "It is not everyday a child is born that has two royal bloodlines."

"I don't think it ever happened." Asami told the Firelady.

"That is why it should be published to the world." Ursa said to the two young woman in front of her. "How is the little Roku anyway?" Ursa missed the birth of Roku and she had arrived this morning. "And where is my son?" she asked Korra.

"Iroh is sleeping soundly and so is Roku." The Avatar told the Firelady.

"That is great once they both wake up I would like to see them." Ursa then walked over to Tenzin and spoke with him.

Korra was not sure on how she felt about Iroh's mother she seemed to be very bossy. And seemed like she wanted to take over where Korra is supposed to be. Frustrated Korra had sent out a gust of air from her fist.

'Everything okay Korra?" Asami asked Korra.

"I find my mother-in –law to be frustrating it is like she wants to take over or something."

"You can just be overreacting, why you don't try to calm down just a bit."

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM." Korra's left eye had begun to twitch.

"I can see that Korra, I will catch up with you later." Asami backed away slowly and then ran for the hills.

Korra was feeling hungry she wanted to have some breakfast and she knew that Iroh would love some too. So she went into their bedroom to find that Iroh was not in the bed and that it was neatly made. She then went into Roku's nursery and saw that Roku or Iroh were not in the room.

She went to main kitchen of Air Temple Island to find. Iroh was eating a breakfast that his mother had cooked for him and she was sitting down next to him holding Roku. This made Korra angry. Korra then just walked out and went to the usual place she went to think. Tenzin had found her.

"Go away Tenzin I am fine." Korra said to him. He just shrugged and then walked away. Korra just felt like crying and she didn't know why. She hated feeling this way. When she felt like she could not help at all. She sat out all by herself for about two hours.

She knew she had to be back to feed Roku soon. In those motherhood books Jinora gave her was in the first few months of an infant's life you needed to feed them every 4-6 hours. She had come back to see Ursa feeding Roku a bottle of formula. Disappointed in having the bonding experience with Roku, Ursa took it from her. Korra went to shower.

Korra had come out fully dressed. Rohan sat on Korra's Bed.

"Hi Korra." He said to her happily, this kid always wanted her affection. She smiled back at Rohan.

"Hi Rohan what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to keep you company since it seems Roku or Iroh doesn't need your attention."

"Well thank you Rohan I am honored by you wanting to spend time with me."

Rohan had followed Korra out of the room and into the living room. Tenzin then came over to Korra.

"Are you sure that you are alright Korra?"

"Tenzin I am not okay."

"Why is that?"

"Ursa is trying to take over everything. I wanted to wake up Iroh and make him breakfast. I then needed to feed Roku but she was feeding him with a bottle. And lastly she told the entire world of Roku's birth. Maybe I am not fit to be a mother and Wife since I can't do those things"

"Don't think like that Korra, have you ever stopped to think maybe Ursa wanted to help you out since you had a horrible pregnancy and had a pretty hard birth with Roku?"

"No."

"Korra its okay to feel like this motherhood is a hard thing to adjust to." Pema had come over with Senna. Tenzin, Pema and Senna hugged Korra. Iroh walked over to Korra after the hug stopped. He smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Sorry if my mother can be rather bossy. She just wanted to help you out today , is it crazy that three days ago I was still on my battle ship and that you had not given birth to Roku yet? I cannot even believe we have almost been married for seven years now."

"A lot has changed since then." Korra smiled at her husband.

"Looks like we have company." Iroh told Korra. It was Asami and Mako. Asami was smiling from ear to ear.

"The second time for the day this must be important." Korra said to Asami with a joking voice.

"It is Mako and I are engaged." Asami then showed her betrothal necklace. Korra smiled widely at her best friends.

"That is wonderful, guys." Korra then hugged them both.

"When are you going to have the wedding?" Iroh asked them.

"In the summer."

"You realize it is winter now?" Korra asked them knowing it was only six months away.

"Yes we know." Asami told her.

At that point a messenger hawk flew in and landed on Iroh. He took the letter that the Hawk was holding. It sat on Iroh as he read the letter.

General Iroh,

We understand that you had just had your son born. But in three days time we request that you come back on tour for another three years. We know it must be hard for you to leave your Wife and son during this very special time. But we would have you know that you did take off for eight months before hand to search for Korra and spend some time with her. You also left your post and left your second command in charge. The safety of Republic City is very important; you should know that more than ever being a father.

President Raiko

He finished reading the letter and looked at Korra with a miserable face. She had a feeling that he had to go back. She went to hug Iroh but he walked away.

The paper dropped on the ground. Korra picked it up to read it; Korra then had the same face of disappointment on her face.

"Iroh has to go back in three days." Korra told both Asami and Mako.

"We can leave so you two can talk?" Asami said to Korra.

"You are more than welcome to stay if you want; I just want to talk to Iroh right now."

Korra walked into their bedroom. She saw Iroh sitting on the bed alone. His head was held down low. His whole demeanor was off. He didn't even notice her as she walked in and sat next to him.

"Want to talk?" Korra asked Iroh rubbing his back. He was quite. He shrugged her arm off his back. She then went to take her hand in his. He let her hold his hand. "This isn't easy for me either Iroh. For you to go away at random months time and then I only have you for a few weeks and then you have to leave again."

"I am so sorry that you feel in love with me."

"Why are you talking like this?"

"If you had married someone else, you would have had the baby's father would be able to watch him grow up." Korra looked at her husband she was hurt that he doubted himself. All Korra did was hug Iroh.

"Roku will understand why you are away."

"I just feel bad leaving you alone." Korra kissed Iroh. The kiss was filled with passion and need. They both knew that the circumstances sucked. She hated that he would be missing Asami and Mako's wedding, also missing three of Roku's birthdays.

"Well you are not leaving for another three days so why don't we make the most of it."

"Can we take a family photo so I have one of us, to keep me going while I am out at sea?"

"Of course we can." She smiled at him.

Iroh kissed Korra on the forehead. Korra then got the camera and had Asami take a photo of all three of them. She had two photos taken, one for Iroh and one for Korra to put in the frame. The next three days had passed very quickly, and before they knew it Iroh had to leave again. Korra watched her shirtless husband pack his bag. She wrapped her hands around him in a hug. He felt warm and she was so happy in his embrace. She wanted him to stay; she never wanted him to leave her. She knew once he left those horrible nightmares would start again she hated them more then Iroh not being by her side.

"Is everything alright Korra?" Iroh asked her. He sensed something was up once she shivered in his embrace, the whole time being married to her she only was could when she was pregnant with their firebending son.

"Those nightmares are going to start again and I know it."

"We have to find a way for you to get over these nightmares." He told her kissing her passionately. He was then putting on the rest of his uniform. "I still get these dreams too once I leave your side." Korra helped button Iroh's jacket.

"I should try talking to Aang about these dreams. He told me he once meet Toph in a vision of his in a spiritual swamp. Maybe I should travel there?"

"If it will help you find answers and stop these nightmares then I say do it." Iroh told his wife. Iroh was finished packing, and it was time for them to head to the docks. Korra used Hugo to fly Iroh and her to the docks.

President Raiko had met them; he had a smile on his face. He greeted Iroh with a hand shake.

"It is so good to see you again General Iroh at your post."

"Glad to be back sir." Iroh spoke softly. Iroh was holding Korra's hand as they spoke to the President.

"Avatar Korra you are glowing. I wish you could have brought Roku with you I really wanted to meet him."

"Maybe another time, he is still too young to be out and about." Korra said protectively.

"How did you come up with the name Roku? Isn't that a name of one of your past lives?"

"Well yes it is, and Iroh is related to Avatar Roku as well. We wanted to honor his ancestor."

"That is very interesting. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're very welcome." Korra said with a smile.

"It is almost time to go Iroh." Geng, Iroh's second in command told him. "Nice to see you again Avatar Korra." He smiled at her. Iroh then kissed his wife. The kiss was long and neither of them wanted to break the embrace.

"Take good care of Roku." Iroh said with a small smile.

"You know I will sweetheart." At that point Iroh was now aboard. Korra quickly grabbed Geng.

"I want to talk to you." Korra said.

"What can I help you with Avatar Korra?" he asked in an uneasy fashion.

"Promise me that you will protect my husband when you are out at sea?" she asked him.

"With my life Avatar Korra." Geng told Korra with most certain confidence. Korra then saluted Geng. The second in command returned the gesture and then gave Korra a big hug. "Watch after the little scamp for all of us on board. Make sure you write everyday Iroh gets uneasy when he doesn't hear from you." Geng was Iroh's best friend since childhood; Korra knew he would be in the right hands. Geng was also a very skilled firebender becoming a master only at twelve. Her husband on the other hand had become a firebending master at the age of ten. Korra wondered how quickly Roku would become a master of firebending. Since both Korra and Iroh are both prodigies, Korra's reason for being the Avatar and well since Iroh is from the royal family. But Korra also forgot she comes from a royal bloodline as well.

"I will write every day. I also will make sure to take good care of Roku he is my child after all." Korra still could not believe she had a child. Her belly from when she had Roku was fading away fast. But in its place she had become curvier in her hips and her breasts grew two cup sizes. She now was no longer built like a slim teenager she was, she was now a woman. Before she had Roku she was still built like her seventeen year old self. She was trying to get used to her new curves.

Korra then watched Geng meet up with Iroh on board. As the boat left port Iroh waved goodbye to his wife. Korra felt tears, damn those hormones. She watched the boat until it was out of her sight. Korra got on Hugo and started making her way to Air Temple Island. She had come home to find that her son was still sleeping in his crib. Since it was still early in the morning she chose to take a seat in the rocking chair and nap there until Roku needed a feeding or a diaper change. Korra had drifted into a sleep, her nightmare had come back. She couldn't handle the nightmare so she woke up to find that Roku needed to be tended too.

It was now summer and Roku was now six months old. Today was also the day that Asami and Mako were going to get married. The whole wedding fir Mako and Asami was all a blur since the next day Korra wanted to travel to the swamp to find some answers since she has only been averaging about two hours of sleep each night. Tenzin told Korra that he and his family would watch over Roku while she went to the swamp and that made Korra very grateful.

Naga was also left in the care of Tenzin as well since it would be easier for Korra to travel on Hugo to the swamp. Aang had told Korra that you will know that you are in the swamp is when you feel a strong connection with the ground below. Korra had flown over the Earth Kingdom and she had not found anything yet. She was over the desert she decided to go over the lush parts of the Earth Kingdom and found she was there. She landed on a patch of ground and then went into the great unknown.

She then was ambushed. Waterbenders came from every angle sending waterwhips at Korra which she easily evaded. Korra knew best not to fight in this situation. This swamp has a strong connection with the universe and she did not want to harm it further.

"I come in piece" Korra told the Swamp Tribes people.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" an elderly man came out of the shadows.

"My Name is Korra and I have come to find the solution of my nightmares."

"By Korra do you mean Avatar Korra?" The man questioned.

"Yes."

"We have been expecting you." They showed the Avatar to a hut. Where a fortune teller sat on the floor of the hut.

"Hello Korra" The fortune teller spoke to the Avatar. "I see you come to have your fortune read."

"Well not exactly, I wanted to get some insight on my nightmares that I have been having." Korra said nervously.

"Are these nightmares about Yue?"

"How did you know?" In Korra's nightmare she had a daughter named Yue. She was taken hostage by Koh the face stealer. It was because one day Yue would become the most powerful waterbender that will ever live.

"Ever since before your marriage to Prince Iroh, destiny was already written. It is not a question if it will happen; the question is when it will happen?" Korra looked at the fortune teller with an unreadable face.

"What do you mean destiny was already written?" Korra asked the woman.

"Before everyone is born our lives are already planned out. We can shape destiny around to our liking young Avatar but it is fate that makes it happen."  
"So are you saying I was meant to marry Iroh, have Roku and eventually Yue?"

"Yes precisely, but you also have many battles left as well as surprises in your life."

"This is crazy. I am leaving."

"That is a shame. I was going to take you through a tour of the forest so you can have your vision explained further."

"But why does Iroh see her too?"

"Iroh is the father of Yue of course."

"Well that makes sense."

The Avatar followed the woman out of the hut. They walked into the swamp that had a thick fog covering it. Parts of the swamp had no water and some where Korra had to swim through. Once they had reached the center of the swamp by a huge tree the Fortune Teller left her saying.

"This is where you have to be alone." Once the woman left Korra was all alone.

Out of the fog a young woman appeared she looked just like Korra. But once she opened her eyes Korra knew it was Yue. Yue's eyes were beautiful one amber eye matched Iroh's eyes and the other matched Korra's. The Avatar was right she would be able to see her future daughter in the swamps. Korra was still completely shocked; her mouth was open and her eyes huge.

"Hello mother." The girl spoke to her. Now that Korra looked at Yue she could tell she was only sixteen or seventeen at most.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?" the daughter asked her mother.

"I have come to find answers and put an end to my nightmares. Why do I keep getting them?"

"Your past lives are warning you of one of the most difficult challenges you will ever face. You keep getting them because it reminds you that there are still threats out there for you to face. Bigger ones than what you have faced before."

"Why is it that Iroh is faced by these same nightmares?" Korra asked Yue.

"Don't you see Mother, Father has loved you since you were children playing in the snow together. He was jealous when you were with Mako in a romantic relationship. Your love is so strong with Dad you can feel his emotions when he on duty."

"Fate." Korra whispered. It was the truth she can always feel Iroh's emotions even when he is away.

"Exactly." Yue told Korra.

"Can you reveal anything to why Koh takes you prisoner?"

"The reason being is that I am your daughter and well I was uh I was uh conceived in the spirit world. No human was ever conceived in the spirit would and that made me half spirit respectfully. Just like Ravva is a part of you. Well my spirit is me though."

"What do you mean you are conceived in the spirit world? What do you mean you are half spirit?"

"I just explained everything. I must go now Mother."

"Wait come back." But it was too late the vision of Yue was already gone.

"I need you." Korra whispered. Korra feel to her knees and her head bowed with sorrow. Tears where falling down and Korra could not stop them.

"Korra?" a familiar voice spoke to her.

She looked up to see it was a vision of her husband. He was in his uniform. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"No it isn't Iroh. I just found out our daughter will be kidnapped by Koh. Let me tell you he just loves to do horrible things to the Avatar and the people they love."

"Everything will be all right Korra. Our love is strong and we will make it through this." Iroh then vanished and Korra was all alone again. She finally got up from the ground called Hugo over. She then thanked everyone for their hospitality and flew back on Hugo to Air Temple Island.


End file.
